User talk:Fclass
Comment Do not comment on anyone else's obviously minor mistakes anymore. You don't know what you're doing. HaarFager 03:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Help Me Out I just went to the Dodge D-50 page and found a new edit. Will you please go here and tell me what the edit dated August 14, 2009 says? Thanks! HaarFager 17:37, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Block I just wanted to let you know why I blocked you. I don't want you to take it personal. You have been a great contributing member here but you need to learn that new users to the wiki keep it going. They may make errors but it is our job as member who have been around a little longer to help them with formatting issues. Harassment of new users needs to stop. You wonder why you aren't even considered to be an admin, it because of you're bullying and the fact you are deleting information from pages and replacing it with nothing. As long as the information is correct we are to leave it there. You may fix the grammatical errors or if you can word it better/more clearly, feel free, but deleting it is not tolerable. I did block you for 3 days. Cool off and come back. Please don't ignore this warning or I'm afraid the ban lengthens. I hate banning anyone but I have already warned you on this. BigBadBrad01 19:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) John Violette Designs Hey, just a quick question, how did you find out that all those cars were designed by John Violette? BigBadBrad01 00:16, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Help Me Out On Something I was just wondering why you made such a big deal out of fixing one error of someone else's on the Ferrari 308 GTS page? It looked to be nothing more than an error, but you went through all the trouble to "undo revision" as if it was vandalism. Please stop this. If you notice an error, just fix it and leave it at that. I went in and fixed about a dozen things that you missed on that very same page. Should I consider that as vandalism and undo all your revisions also? Either enjoy yourself when adding to the Hot Wheels Wiki or leave and stop taking the joy out of it for others. After all, the reason I joined up on the Hot Wheels Wiki was to have a little fun. Isn't that why you joined? I'll expect a response on this, of course. HaarFager 14:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Why haven't you responded like I asked you to? I'm still waiting for a response so that I know you understand what I'm telling you. HaarFager 23:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) This Is An Administrator Talking, So Listen Up Fclass, I would suggest you stop deleting categories, especially after someone has told you why they're there and should remain there. It's an action that could result in your being banned from the Hot Wheels Wiki. This is only a warning, so please heed it before it's too late. I told you why the Chrysler category was being used and why it should remain as a category for the Dodge M80 and Dodge D-50 pages. I'm going to replace it back on those pages, because it belongs there. I have discussed this with another Administrator, so don't think you don't have to listen to me because you don't like what I say. My word is a general consensus among Administrators - or I wouldn't be placing this warning here at this time - so I suppose that makes it valid. All you have to do is to have fun working on the Hot Wheels Wiki and not do destructive things. Isn't that why you joined in the first place? You have the power to do a lot of good things here for the Wiki. Don't abuse and misuse that power. HaarFager 21:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Are You Having Problems? I just wondered if you were having problems with anything? If so, you can feel free to e-mail me personally. But, I just undid a change you made where you had undid some of my work needlessly. You had stated that there was no need for a certain category, Category:Chrylser Vehicles, because there were only cars right now and no trucks and it wasn't needed. I create pages and do things knowing that the wiki will "grow into" the need for them. But when someone comes in and undoes all this work, it is counter-productive. Please keep this in mind before undoing some of somebody else's work. And besides, there were two trucks already in this category, so I don't know what you meant when you said there was no need for this particular category because there were no trucks in it? Thanks! HaarFager 18:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Harassment There is no need to go out and call someone a vandal or tell them not to post pics. Killerkars was just trying to upload a pic and he inadvertently screwed up the coding on the page. This site is for all to learn and use. BigBadBrad01 21:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for saving my Action Command page by undoing that redirect to 1988 Action Command. Great catch! HaarFager 02:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Could You Do Something For Me? I was wondering if you could please do something for me? Whenever you make an edit to any page, no matter how small or large it is, could you please notate what this edit consisted of in the appropriate space at the bottom of the page? Please respond to this so that I'll know you understand me. Thanks! HaarFager 22:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Handy Tip I have a request for you. I notice you make a lot of edits to pages, which is good, but you don't leave a short note as to what it was you did. If you'll leave a short description about what you did in the edit, you'll find it extremely useful to be able to know this information at some point. I know others, such as administrators and regular users alike look for this information note when we check up on all the new additions. So if you could please add this information, it would be very helpful! Thanks! HaarFager 19:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Treasure Hunts and Super Treasure Hunts I just noticed you posted a question on my talk page, so I'd like to try and answer it. When you say that Super Treasure Hunts are just like regular Treasure Hunts and should be deleted, from where do you get this information? It is incorrect. I don't know much about Treasure Hunts, I've only got 5 of them and all have been acquired in the last 4 or 5 months, but I do have the Qombee, in both the regular Treasure Hunt and Super Treasure Hunt variety. I can assure you, there is a difference. And as such, that's why we detail them on pages such as the different yearly lists of Hot Wheels. I hope this clarifies the situation about them. If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to ask me! HaarFager 14:31, 8 March 2009 (UTC) About the Rail Rodder Hello my name is Bill, I saw a slight edit on the Rail Rodder. I reverted it back and added a picture and showed 2 strings of Wal-Mart and Target brands in 2007, they were called Holiday Hot Rods. Target Brand didn't come out until 2007 by clicking here you can see the list of all Rail Rodders http://www.southtexasdiecast.com/hwguide/railrodder.html. Please don't take it personally there was a difference between the 2 I had it already there for the page, as I am already working to show a complete list of the 2 dept. stores exclusives. Please continue the great work your doing thanks again Fantazim 20:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager 00:56, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! I saw that Mike had given some good information, so I thought I'd leave a little more. Kenny. Hello I'm new here and I thought I should ask a member here to show me what to do. Fclass 17:59, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Welcome Fclass, It's always good to have a new member/helper here. To answer your question, I guess it depends on you.... As a Hot Wheels Wikia member your free to add any positive information that you see is missing. So there-for it also depends on your own interests, knowledge, collection, research materials, and of course basic computer and HTML skills. I've only been here a couple months so I'm still trying to figure out a few things too. I simply started by adding a few missing images and eventually taught myself how to create new pages. I'd suggest that you browse around and notice how things are done. Good Luck, I hope you can help Vista69 00:39, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Bold text you have no rights How Dare you tell someone that they cant edit. Its a wiki they can edit all they want. That is why i go in to editing this wiki hot wheels wiki is awsome. HELLERS4 Meanie You have absolutely no right to complain to other users that i am doing bad stuff to this website im just a kid so im still working it out!JapSkylineDrifter 02:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry I didn't mean it I was just stressed out.JapSkylineDrifter 07:48, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Fclass But I am now in the camp that wishes you would go away. Your presence, assistance (jok) and everything else, is no longer tolerable. Hacking away my hard work with a quote to a rule you think exists was the last straw for me. Not only should you be barred from becoming a moderator, you should just flat out be barred from returning as your labor is counterproductive to building a better wiki. Before you go and start working on a page, you should ask yourself, "Is what I am about to do going to provide more or better information to my fellow collectors?" If not, leave it alone. Telling me I'm not supposed to separate a casting by mold, and then undoing my edits, deletion of variations and moving pictures was intolerable. I will be requesting you again be banned - for alonger period this time. ranugad 18:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :And when you do request this, we Administrators will be listening for it. But we have to make sure it is justified first. So, I'll be watching everything to see how it goes from here on out. This is the main rule of the Hot Wheels Wiki - have fun with it. If you're not having fun, maybe you'd better move on. Kenny. HaarFager 00:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Your comments concern me. ranugad 01:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Ranugad, whose comments concern you, and which ones? You're a little vague. HaarFager 01:34, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, Ranugad - if you thought my comment about moving on was directed at you, it wasn't. I've told Fclass many times to just have fun with it, and I was reiterating that advice was all. Sorry if you thought I was telling you if you weren't having fun, move on! HaarFager 05:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC)